All Cried Out
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She had finally had enough, wanted to settle the insanity once and for all... but it blew up worse than before. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine, set in mid 2015)
1. Needing A Friend

_**Last night...**_

 _The door swung open and she jumped back, Finn fully waking up when he saw that Amanda was in the hallway._

 _"I'm sorry, I just… I tried two other rooms on the sixth floor, hoping someone would help, and got two doors slammed in my face… there was no talking any sense into Seth." Amanda responded, Finn leading her into the room and seeing a thin trail of blood from her mouth after turning the lamp on._

 _"Which one hit you directly?" Finn questioned as he pressed a napkin to her mouth, getting Amanda to sit down and lightly brushing Amanda's shoulder length hair back._

 _"Baron… the arguing kept him up." Amanda explained before they saw a flash of red and blue lights outside. She stood up again, the two ducking to the floor._

 _"It's okay, they're gone." Finn replied, helping Amanda stand back up to her feet and helping her sit back down before putting his hand on hers and hers to the napkin… before he saw the bruises forming on her arms and upper back. "Hold that there, I'll be right back, love." He responded, kissing Amanda on her forehead before grabbing his room key and ice bucket._

 _Finn left and found the ice machine, filling the bucket up… he wasn't really all that surprised to find a drunken Tyler Breeze near the machine but the man looked at him with barely hidden anger, which caught him off guard._

 _"Keep your little tramp from roaming the hall at night! What's wrong, Balor, trouble keeping Mandy in your bed and out of Seth's?!" Tyler sneered._

 _Finn said no words, balling up his right fist and punching Tyler right in the nose, fed up with Tyler taking rumor and hearsay as truth… Tyler fell to his knees, crying and screaming about how his face was fucked up now._

 _Summer Rae had ran into the hallway from her and Tyler's room and to her travelling companion, helping him up and glaring at Finn._

 _"He needs to keep his mouth shut about Mandy… bruised face and broken nose will be the least of his worries if he doesn't, Summer." Finn explained, taking the ice bucket with him before leaving._

 _He put the key in the door slot and opened the door, Amanda looking up at him… her lip had stopped bleeding but it was swollen badly._

 _"Tyler Breeze wouldn't keep his mouth shut… I hit him." Finn responded after closing the door, knowing that look in Amanda's eyes. He set the bucket down, put some ice in a Ziploc bag and pressed it to her mouth before taping three ice packs to her bruised body._

 _The dark haired Irishman could've sworn that Amanda tried to form her mouth into a slight smile at the thought of the Johnny Nitro ripoff on the floor crying like a little bitch… but her mouth hadn't moved._

 _He was glad that she got no satisfaction out of anyone get hurt… but he could see tears running down her face and took her into his arms as she cried._

 _At the same time, Seth was in the hotel bar… unable to sleep, he found himself drinking._

 _Until the glass of whiskey was taken from him and he saw Dianne._

 _"That's enough of the celebrating for you." Dianne responded angrily._

 _"Well she shouldn't be lying on her back with her legs spread like eagle wings… but I have a feeling that if it hasn't happened yet, it will soon." Seth responded, his tone cold… and him yelling out and falling after Dianne busted the glass over his head._

 _"Oh no, did I hit you too hard, Seth freakin Rollins?" Dianne questioned sarcastically, Seth pulling himself up. "You are an absolutely limitless maniac! If you end up killing Mandy, you won't give a fuck! You'll just be happy that she'd be away from people who actually care about her! You lost the right to care when you almost broke her back! And you're gonna keep claiming that Finn will hurt her?!" She yelled, Seth turning livid._

 _"You're damn right I will! If I have to be the sole voice of harsh truth around here, so be it!" Seth responded, Dianne looking back to the bar._

 _"Well I've got something to say then." Dianne said in response before she quickly downed Seth's second whiskey shot… then smashed the glass against his forehead. "Tough fucking tits to you!"_

 _Seth fell down again and Dianne left as Seth's vision blurred._

 _And as he lost consciousness, he swore he heard someone say "How does it feel to be the one hurting for once?" and saw a blurred figure watching him…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda slowly opened her eyes, looking around in her exhausted mindset and attempting to stand up but the arms around her instinctively tightened.

"Stay, love…" Finn responded with a sleepy smile, his eyes half open.

' _He's not letting me move just yet, doesn't want to get up… eh, what the hell, neither do I.'_ Amanda thought, stretching back out and Finn resting his left leg over her right one.

She was sore as hell from Seth breaking the wooden chair over her back… but she felt safe in Finn's arms.

And safe wasn't something she felt around Seth in a long time.


	2. Off The Rails

_**Last night…**_

" _Just admit it already, you put up those pictures of Zahra just like Leighla put up the ones of me! I never thought of you as a traitor before this, Mandy… but nowadays, you've been a completely different person and it's because you've spent more time around the Demon King and less time around me and your other friends!" Seth shouted after Amanda once again denied being responsible for posting the pictures of Zahra, the 25 year old brunette feeling horribly insulted and betrayed._

" _I'm not the one who went and posted anti-Semitic pictures online, that was her! She's a racist bitch and you're too blind to see that!" Amanda yelled._

" _Bullshit! You just don't like that I cheated on my ex fiancee, that didn't give you the right to go fuck up mine and Zahra's relationship! Why don't you go screw Finn and see if that'll make you feel any better, huh, little Demon Mistress?!" Seth yelled drunkenly, the last part as a taunt as he downed the last shot of whiskey._

" _He at least treats me better than you do… unlike Zahra, Finn doesn't lie." Amanda responded before she turned to leave._

 _And Seth turned incensed at what he perceived to be her defiance, standing up and grabbing the wooden chair as she was nearly out of the room and followed her… he busted it over her back, Amanda screaming in agony as she fell to her hands and knees before Seth dropped the broken chair and grabbed her by her hair._

" _Fucking abusive bastard!" Amanda growled after Seth threw her to the ground._

" _Well that's what you get for mouthing off at me, stupid little tramp." Seth responded before he turned away and walked to the mini bar… and Amanda pulled herself up, screaming in rage as she lunged at him._

 _Amanda knocked Seth down and punched him right in the face, striking him repeatedly and evoking screams from him._

" _YOU'RE NEVER! PUTTING YOUR HANDS! ON ME! AGAIN!" Amanda yelled as loud as she could before Seth managed to throw her off of him… and Amanda kicked him right between his legs before she left, not giving the satisfaction of seeing her limp._

 _But once she was out a good distance into the hallway, she felt her adrenaline crash and leaned against the wall._

 _Tears streamed down her face as her body throbbed… but she needed to get to safety…_

 **Present time…**

Dr. Amann had been going about his day when he turned to his phone to see a text from his younger sister Cali.

' _One of your own was brought into the ER, someone broke a chair over her back.'_

' _Damn, how bad?'_ He responded.

' _She's bruised but there's no spinal damage… I'm gonna fax you the info so you'll have it on file.'_ Cali replied.

Dr. Amann turned to the fax machine when he saw the papers, picking them up and reading through them.

"Damn it… alright, this needs to stop before he kills her." Dr. Amann replied before standing up and walking out of the room.

In the ER, Amanda was half out of it from the Vicodin and leaning against Finn as he held her… she had reluctantly taken it as 29 year old Cali walked back in, the intern tying her long reddish blonde hair back into a ponytail as her green eyes narrowed in concern.

"Mandy?" Cali replied, Amanda looking up at her. "It's gonna be okay. You're gonna heal up before you know it." She responded.

"Cali, Seth's not gonna stop. Every little thing I do, it just sets the bastard off." Amanda replied, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her back.

"Did anyone else on the same floor as Rollins try to intervene?" Cali asked.

"No. They heard it going on and ignored it… and when she turned up at the room we were sharing last night, she had blood on her face from a door hitting it." Finn explained, Cali turning disturbed by the behavior from the others.

Out in the hallway was a young woman who looked to be around the same age as Amanda… she backed away from the curtain, looking around and finding the chart from last night.

' _Seth Rollins, 29 years old, admitted to room 1409 after an assault.'_

"Son of a bitch…" She muttered.

"Did you hear that?" Amanda asked after she turned to Finn and Cali.

"The young woman limped in earlier, having crashed her vehicle… she hasn't given us much medical history to go on. She did give us a name though." Cali explained.

"Does she have any family nearby?" Finn asked.

"Not that we know of. She got quiet when we asked if there was anyone she could call." Cali explained.

"She could be running from an abusive boyfriend or family member." Amanda responded, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her back.

The woman reached the 4th floor… and walked out of the elevator and into room 1429, Seth opening his eyes.

"Zola?" Seth asked.

"So you do remember me…" Zola responded.

"How could I ever forget?" Seth replied sarcastically.

"Well… compared to yours, Teresians have a larger memory space, I… wasn't sure how far exactly yours went." Zola said in response as she stepped closer.

"True. Is there… a reason you're here?" Seth responded.

"Twisted up my leg… but that nothing compared to the woman in the ER with a badly bruised back." Zola explained, Seth sitting up. "You could've broken her spine… were you trying to kill her?" She responded.

"Is that what she told you?!" Seth questioned.

"Not quite told me. I saw her medical chart, then your name on the admitting chart. Maybe words of one person can lie, in the moment things can feel a lot more serious than they really are. But if this world is anything like my own, and I remember more than enough similarities, then a doctor is always true to their word, nothing more or less than everything as it is." Zola answered.

"Well, I doubt she's here alone." Seth responded.

"Tall guy, dark hair, blue eyes… lovely accent, seems really gentle with her." Zola replied, Seth not bothering to hide the angered expression. "You know who he is… and tried to stop her from going back to him last night." She responded.

"And she fucking went off and attacked me after!" Seth growled in response.

"At the core of it, you're stopping her from being with someone she wants to be with. When you do that, regardless of the reasons why, you make yourself an enemy, even a threat." Zola replied.

Downstairs in the ER, Amanda's head snapped up and Finn saw the frightened look in her eyes as he held her.

"He's upstairs…" Amanda said quietly, instinctively gripping onto her phone… and Finn carefully stopped her from dialing Rey's number.

"I know you want to make sure Seth will get what's coming to him but you need to try to process this, Darlin'." Finn responded.

"Rey wouldn't hesitate to hurt him badly…" Amanda replied before Cali returned with the discharge papers, Amanda signing them. "Any idea where the woman went off to?" She asked.

"I know… and you better get on out of here." Cali explained, Amanda and Finn leaving before Cali walked away.


End file.
